fannon22fandomcom-20200216-history
Z
Zoroark is a dark type pokemon species that resides in Unava Section of Rien. Ryukagan: She has mutated Doujustu due to her lineage of the Five Royal families. It golden in color with red diamond shaped eyes. The Ryukagan has the abilities of all the Fuve Great Doujustu (Sharingan, Byukagan, Rinnegan, Taifugan, Keshogan) plus it's own unique abilitly in exchange for the users eyesight when not activated. Her skill with the eyes is so great that she can keep them activated for a long time with minumal drain on her energy levels. *'Ilusion Master: '''Thanks to the Ryukagan, Ray can display illusions that are extremely powerful. They can fool all five senses and make one believe they are in pain or being restrained. Even if one knows they are under the illusion, they are still vunerable to it's effects. The only known way to stop them is to advoid looking in her eyes completely before the illusion takes effect. '''Dark Techniques:' As a dark type pokemon, Ray is capable of using special attacks to full extent. She is known for her attacks in deception and trickery. Often called the master of the Dark element. As part of the pokemon species Zoroark, she can also use their special Moves Night Daze. *'Shadow Clones: '(B-Rank, Ninjustu, Supplementary) Ray is able to create clones using the mysterious shadow energy of the dark element. These clones share a portion of her power and they are indisguished from the orginal as they are also created in the same condition of the orginal. These clones are used commonly in her fighting style and is known as her pimary abilitly. Whatever the clones learn, the orginal will also learn after dispersing making this ideal for training or spy operations. They, howerver, will dissapear after one or two solid blows. Due to Rays immense pokerai reserve, she is capable of using the technique with reletive ease. **'Shadow Clone Combo:' (A-Rank, Ninjustu/Taijustu, Supplementary/Offensive)Ray creates four clones and they along with her begin to beat up the opponet. The technique is preformed diffrent each time indicating she makes it up as she goes. **'Clone Rai Barrage: '''Ray along with her clones creates a Raiden and goes in for the kill. *'Dark Pulse:' (B-Rank, Ninjustu, Offensive) Ray gathers negative energy and concertraits it by using horrid thoughts and forms it into a ball which then goes into a blast capable of damaging almost everything in sight. **'Raiden: (A-Rank, Ninjustu, Offensive)The technique, but now preformed by keeping it in a ball. It grinds into the opponet and sprials them back at a great force causing immense damage. ***'Super Raiden: '(A-Rank, Ninjustu, Offensive) A technique more bigger then the Raiden. It is about the size of a basketball and not only damages the oponet but also the location at which the technique was used. *'''Night Daze: (B-Rank, Ninjustu, Offensive) a technique where the more Ray concertraits, the more powerful it becomes. It also has a high chance of lowering the oponets accuracy. **'Cross Darkness: '(A-Rank, Ninjustu, Offensive) Ray concertraits the energy from Night Daze into her claws and her claws only. She then attacks the oponet in a fashion similar to X-Scizor. This technique has shown to cut steel-type pokemon without much effort.